


The Stranger in the Bed

by HeraNightShade



Series: Spider-Man+Deadpool=Spideypool 4Ever [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (or more than friend), Angst, Comfort, Ellie is Awesome, Hey it's all canon so it can't be considered character bashing, M/M, Peter is such a good friend, Shiklah is a cheater, Wade and Shiklah Relationship Drama, Warwolf is a cheater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraNightShade/pseuds/HeraNightShade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's had a bad week. Wade has killed a lot of people. Wade needs a friend. </p><p>Peter's an awesome friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger in the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Well... It's a lot angstier than the other two, but hopefully you still like it. This takes place way before the others, a lot closer to canon comic time, so be aware. Though no promises that it's perfect canonically. It's probably going to be an AU after the Spidey/Deadpool team-up, but you never know! Spideypool fans can dream....Please enjoy :)

“Wade, what the hell were you thinking?” Spider-Man asks as he walks into the windowless room, Tony closing and locking the door behind him. He stares wearily at the older man, the eyes of his mask not giving away any emotion as he crosses his arms and leans back against the wall. 

Deadpool simply stares at Spider-Man’s shoulder behind his own mask, suit covered in blood from nameless people, and probably some of his own, as a sizeable puddle forms below his metal chair. 

“Wade, they’re going to come down hard on you this time. They want to put you away,” Spider-Man explains, uncrossing his arms and making his way across the room to the metal table in front of the mercenary. He really was starting to get a soft spot for his fellow man in red, but the massacre earlier that day showed that the trust he had put in the mercenary wasn’t deserved. And he had been doing so well, too. 

Deadpool uncrosses his legs, bone able to be seen through the shreds of his pants as more blood pools to the surface. However, the man shows no further sign of weakness, just a tenseness in his shoulders not normally associated with him. He crosses his chained hands together on the table, his lips moving under the mask as he talks silently to himself. Without the boxes or Preston there to keep him company anymore, he really is just thinking to himself. By himself. 

“Please talk to me,” Spider-Man pleads, finally sitting in the chair so he’s at eye-level with the man, “I know how hard you’ve been trying. This isn’t you, not anymore.” 

Deadpool’s masked eyes finally meet Spider-Man’s, and he clears his throat annoyingly loudly before he finally replies, “You see, no matter how hard I try, Spider-Man, this is just who I am. I’m not meant to be loved, and I should have realized it sooner. Hell, I did know it, but I tried to believe something good was finally in store for me. But fuck me, I was wrong. Again. No one gives a shit about me.” 

This is the most serious Spider-Man has ever seen Deadpool. He’s pretty sure he’s never heard his full alter-ego’s name from the merc’s mouth before either. And that just proves how low the man had to be to stoop back to his old ways. 

“Stop it, Wade,” Spider-Man shakes his head, “I’ve heard enough bullshit spewed from your mouth to last me a lifetime, but I’m pretty sure that ranks highest on the list of 100% grade-A shit straight from the bull.” 

“You don’t get it,” Deadpool shakes his head, “Just ask your buddies over there behind the safety-locked door. Ask yourself from five months ago. That monster you saw murdering people without a thought? That’s the real me. That’s the me that you fucking hated, but I’m tired of hiding it. Put me away, kid. Fucking lock the door.” 

“Shut up, Deadpool,” Spider-Man’s voice goes icy, his eyes narrowing behind the mask as he grips the table tight enough to dent his fingers into it, “That’s not you. That’s your security blanket. That’s what you do when people mess with you and you can’t handle it anymore. Tell me what happened to bring this on and I’ll help you fix it. Without killing anyone else.” 

Deadpool laughs emotionlessly, his signature grin nowhere near his face, “My wife happened. Did you know the Queen of Hell gets off on killing? And super-awesome sex, but that goes hand-in-hand, right?” 

Spider-Man makes a face under his mask, the tone Deadpool continues using sounding completely wrong on the man who usually is full of life not even death could pull him under. 

“You’re telling me you massacred an entire Hydra base so your wife would sleep with you?” Spider-Man asks, tone a mix between disgust and disappointment. He had really started to believe the mercenary was becoming a better person. 

Suddenly, the chair Deadpool’s sitting in flips out from under him, hitting the wall with a loud bang that resonates throughout the room as he’s on his feet, “No, that’s not why.” His voice is completely tense, he’s standing stalk-straight, and staring straight at the camera in the corner of the room. He ignores the pool of blood slowly seeping into his boots.

“I turned the cameras off before I came in,” Spider-Man assures him, Spidey-sense not going off for some reason, though he stays completely calm. He doesn’t even need to look behind him to know where Deadpool’s attention has gone to, “Now, tell me why. That’s all I want to know.” 

“I’m fucking bat-shit crazy. There’s why. Now just put me away, Spidey. The world’s better without me in it, anyway.” 

Spider-Man stares at him for a long moment, beginning to get annoyed by the fact that he wouldn’t give him a straight answer, “You use crazy as a get-out-of-jail-free card, Wade. This time, it’s not going to work. You’re going to be taken away. Ellie’s never going to get to see her father again. I want to help you, I want you to get to see your daughter. But dammit, Deadpool, I can’t convince them to go easy on you unless I know this was a one-time thing!” 

“Don’t you dare bring Ellie into this,” Deadpool’s voice is completely cold, at that point where even ice complains about the dropping temperature, “She’s a helluva lot better off without me in her life anyway.” 

“Speaking as a guy who grew up without a dad, I can assure you she’s not,” Spider-Man immediately replies, “now stop being an asshole and…” 

Deadpool cuts him off, smirk finally seen beneath his mask as he speaks, “And what? Tell the hero why I do what I do? Why would I trust someone whose face I’ve never even seen about my personal life?” 

“What about Ellie? You showed me her!” 

“That was before!”

“Before what?” 

“Just before!” 

“That’s really mature.” 

“I thought so.” 

“You’re an idiot. You’re such a fucking idiot, Wade.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m a worthless crazy idiot. I’ve heard it all before, baby boy, no need to reiterate.” 

“But you’re not worthless!” Spider-Man yells, hearing the lock in the door begin to open. But he’s not done. He’s finally getting some emotion out of the mercenary. He’s going to get the damn answer out of his friend if it kills him in the process. 

He immediately webs the door shut, effectively locking all the others out before he webs over the camera that they no doubt are going to be turning on to see what’s happening. He makes sure to get the sound deactivated as well. 

“No one has ever wanted to lock me in a room with them before,” Deadpool jokes, though it falls flat in the face of the seething Spider-Man in front of him. 

“First time for everything,” Spider-Man replies automatically as the people outside the door stop trying to open it. 

“Now that you’ve got me in here, why don’t you come over here and put those webs to good use?” Deadpool wriggles his nonexistent eyebrows, grinning vaguely as he tries to put an end to the previous conversation. 

“You’re married, Wade,” Spider-Man immediately reminds him. 

“Ha! Not anymore. Got a quickie divorce just yesterday.” 

Spider-Man stares at him for a long moment, mouth gaping like a fish beneath his mask as he finally gets the missing piece to the puzzle, “You did all this because Shiklah left you?” 

Deadpool is completely silent, his stubbornness in full gear as he looks down and realizes his broken leg fixed itself already. Woohoo! 

“Wade, is that why?” 

“I dunno, Spider-Man,” he enunciates the name sarcastically, “my mommy told me not to talk to strangers.” 

Tired of it, Spider-Man rips off his mask and throws it at Deadpool, finally revealing his worried expression, mixed with something neither of them are willing to put into words yet. 

Deadpool gapes as the hero’s identity is revealed, automatically recognizing the face of the man he was hired to kill, “You’re Peter Parker? You’re the one performing experiments on live fucking people?! You’re a damn hypocrite!” 

Peter stares at him gob smacked, the reaction not at all what he was expecting. Not to mention that he has no idea what the man is talking about. So he voices his confusion, “Wh-what are you talking about?” 

Deadpool stares at the surprised expression for a long time, trying to decide whether or not the younger man is really confused by what he is asking. After a long moment, he nods to himself, his voice becoming calmer, “We’ll talk about that later, Petey.” 

They stare at each other for a moment, the reveal still trying to melt into Wade’s mind as he takes in the features of his long-term crush. It’s almost unreal to him. 

“I’ve got to be dead. I’m dead, and am going to be waking up any moment now. I got myself killed at the Hydra base and this is all just Death playing with me. She’s a prankster, she is,” Deadpool laughs almost hysterically. 

“You’re not dead, Wade. But you did give it your best effort,” Peter assures him, reaching over to place a hand on Deadpool’s shoulder. 

“Okay, okay,” Deadpool nods, then motions to the chair he threw behind him earlier, “grab me that so I can get comfy for story time. You show me yours, I show you mine, right?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Peter agrees, walking around the table and leaning over to pick up the chair. 

Deadpool wolf-whistles. 

Peter blushes and quickly sets up the chair behind the merc before taking his own seat. 

“How did I not see the relation? That perfect ass could only belong to Spidey…Petey? Spidey-Petey!” Deadpool murmurs to himself. 

“Wade? Story?” Peter reminds him as gently as possible, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, okay. Sure. Here goes. The Story,” Wade begins as he sits down, “capital S and everything!” 

Peter’s unused eyebrow meets the other one, wordlessly urging him to continue without the word vomit. 

“So I walk into my, our, whatever, the bedroom, right? And fucking Warwolf is there. What kind of name is Warwolf, anyway? I mean, I get it, W alliteration is fucking awesome, just look at me, Wade Winston Wilson…”

“So you find Warwolf in the bedroom,” Peter tries to get the story moving, his lips ticking at the tangent, though he knows the story isn’t going to be pretty for the mercenary. He’s got to show his friend that he’s still on his side because God knows no one else will be. 

“Right, he’s there. And out walks She-Bitch, that’s Deadpool for Shiklah by the way, ready to sex him up. So she glances at me, then him, shrugs, and proceeds to fuck the guy into MY mattress. In front of me.” 

Peter’s jaw drops, his eyes widening. He gulps loudly, shaking his head, “Wade, I’m so-“ 

“Shut it, Spidey, No useless platitudes here. I’m getting to the bang-boom part. And not the sexy one,” Deadpool interrupts, trying to use one of his handcuffed hands to wave him off. 

“Anyway, that happens, and I leave the room because, eww. I kinda wish I could get STIs because I’d love to have passed it on to the guy. Serve him right to have painful sex the rest of his life and all that. 

“So I waited. I heard the two continue for twenty minutes, TWENTY, before they finally came out and the mutt decided to smile at me and had the audacity to tell me I couldn’t hold onto my woman.

“I killed him. I’m sorry, but the guy had it coming. And then She-Bitch decided that I was good enough again and invited me back to bed. I told her to fuck herself, for once being used in a literal sense, and she told me to stop being so emotional. ME. Emotional. 

“I started storming out, all badass-like, and then she started badmouthing Ellie again. Called her a bastard, Petey. A bastard. AGAIN. And I mean, it’s kinda true in the literal sense, but still. No one calls my daughter a bastard and gets away with it. 

“I shot her. In the leg, though. I still kinda loved her at that point, didn’t have time to clear my head and all yet. Got the divorce papers in the mail yesterday and signed the hell outta ‘em. So I’m officially a free man again.” 

Peter sits there, his expression a twist of emotions as he allows the situation to wash over him. 

“I’ll talk to them for you, Wade,” Peter finally settles on, his Ferris wheel of emotions finally settling on determination. He understands the unspoken feelings, the fact that Wade had thought he’d finally found someone who accepted and loved him only to find out that she didn’t think he was enough for her. 

Spider-Man knew exactly how that felt. 

Deadpool stares at Peter for a long time, hundreds of thoughts running through his mind at once before his mind finally catches onto the words. Spider-Man knows why he did the shitty things he did, and has forgiven him. HIM. Spider-Man understands… somehow… 

“Don’t mention Ellie, Baby Boy,” Deadpool finally responds, playing with a loose thread on his glove. 

“I won’t,” Peter automatically assures him, resolute, “but you have to find another way to let out your emotions, Wade. You have to stop needlessly killing. I understand Hydra, but they’re still people. And Warwolf too. I’m not going to be able to keep getting you out of these situations if you continue. I want to trust you so fucking much. I really do, but this isn’t the way to get it.” 

“I know I fucked up. And I won’t say I’m sorry to see Hydra dead since I probably just stopped them from killing innocents anyway, and Warwolf had it coming, but I am sorry that I put you in this position. If this is going to ruin your status as an Avenger, or a hero, just let me rot. It’s the least I can do for you.” 

Peter reaches across the table and grabs hold of Wade’s hand, staring resolutely into his eyeholes, “The least you can do is try. Please keep trying, Wade. I know this is a huge step backward, but you need to keep going. You’re so close.” 

Deadpool finally smiles, the genuine smile that pulls on his mask in just the right way, “Anything for you, Baby Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! Please let me know your feelings and what else you'd like to see happen in this little universe I've created. I'm open to suggestions!


End file.
